1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display apparatus and an integral cover-mirror unit used for the same to be mounted on a vehicle, and in particular, the display apparatus and the integral cover-mirror unit used for the same, of which mirror to reflect an image displayed on a display unit toward a windshield is movable in up and down directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a head-up display apparatus, in which an image of a display unit buried under an instrument panel is reflected by a mirror toward a windshield to be visible to a vehicle driver, has been mounted on a vehicle. Such a head-up display unit is often equipped with a retractable cover for protecting the display unit from direct sunshine, dust, and the like when not being used.
For example, Patent Document 1 listed below suggests a head-up display apparatus with a open/close shutter in which display unit is exposed outside when being used, and is shielded from outside by the shutter when not being used. In detail, a cover of the head-up display unit is slid and the head-up display apparatus is received in a backside of an instrument panel.
However, a meter is usually arranged in the vicinity of the backside of the instrument panel where the cover is received. In addition, a height of the instrument panel is limited in order not to obstruct a front view of a vehicle driver from a viewpoint of safety. Therefore, preferably, the head-up display apparatus is not disposed in the backside of the instrument panel. Accordingly, for example, as shown in FIGS. 7A to 7E, a configuration having an integrated movable component of a mirror 30a1 and a cover 30b, and not requiring a mirror-receiving space as above described is assumed. FIGS. 7A to 7E show an up-down operation of the movable component of an assumed conventional head-up display apparatus. (Where, examples shown in FIGS. 7A to 7E are not existing published prior art).
As shown in FIGS. 7A to 7E, for allowing an integrated movable component 30′ of the mirror 30a1 and the cover 30b to operate up and down, using a rotating shaft AX is generally assumed. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 7A, the movable component 30′ stands along an inner wall of a housing 1a when the head-up display apparatus is in use, for allowing the mirror 30a1 to reflect an image displayed on the display unit 4 toward a windshield 5.
When a switching operation for transforming from this in-use position to a non-use position is done, the movable component 30′ is rotated to lie down by a switching mechanism about the rotating shaft AX sequentially through positions shown in FIGS. 7B, 7C, 7D and then stopped at the non-use position shown in FIG. 7E. When the switching operation for transforming from this non-use position shown in FIG. 7E to the use position shown in FIG. 7A is done, the movable component 30′ is reversely rotated to stand up about the rotating shaft AX.
Incidentally, during the rotation of the movable component 30′, the movable component 30′ interferes with an inner wall of the housing 1a. However, for convenience's sake, the explanation of FIGS. 7A to 7E disregards the interference.
Patent documents listed below disclose such a head-up display apparatus.
Patent Document 1: JP-A, 2003-237411
Patent Document 2: JP-Y, S62-200040
According to the above, a bottom end of the movable component 30′ draws an arc-shaped track TR in FIGS. 7A to 7E with the up/down operation between the in-use and non-use positions. Resultingly, the housing 1a should include a space extended inward from the inner wall thereof for covering the track TR.
Generally, an air duct communicating with an air conditioner, a reinforcing member, and a wire harness are arranged in a space behind the instrument panel 1. However, according to the configuration of the head-up display apparatus described above, since the space at a backside of the housing 1a is invaded, arranging the air duct and the like becomes difficult. Namely, according to the configuration of the head-up display apparatus described above, the space 1a embedded behind the instrument panel 1 becomes large and other components required to be received behind the instrument panel 1 may be obstructed.
In short, recently, many components such as a meter and an air duct have been installed under the instrument panel 1. Therefore, an improvement of space efficiency is an important problem for a vehicle employing a head-up display apparatus having a retractable cover.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a head-up display apparatus and a cover-mirror unit used for the same, which improve space efficiency behind an instrument panel.